1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button
The 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button is a typical cube-and-button based puzzle testing element used in several Test Chambers of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. These buttons can also calibrate the weight of Test Subjects.Portal 2 Overview *Used in a series of triggers with other buttons (Super and/or small) or High Energy Pellet receivers, these Super Buttons seen on floors must be activated by a Test Subject in order to receive other testing elements, open up panels, or to unlock doors and many other puzzles. Usually triggered by placing a Weighted Storage Cube on the Super Button, or sometimes by test subjects standing on it. Super Buttons are often important in solving puzzles or simply completing a Test Chamber. *The Weighted Pivot Cube and Franken-cubes in Portal 2 are also usable on the Super Button. *The Edgeless Safety Cube Receptacle in Portal 2 serves the same purpose, only with Edgeless Safety Cubes instead. Safety Cubes can trigger Super Buttons, but just roll off it when not held in place. *In the Portal 2 cooperative campaign, the Super Buttons are occasionally replaced by Pressure Plates for placing Storage Cubes. This is most likely to prevent one co-op partner activating a switch and trapping the other player in the next area. * An earlier prototype of the Super Buttons is seen in the old condemned parts of the facility known as the Aperture Science Innovators test chambers. Serving a similar purpose to the current buttons, the old buttons are simplistic in design, made from a simple metal frame with spring wires under the red-painted metal sheet serving as a button. Behind the scenes As seen in the earliest known Portal screenshot and the original Portal trailer, the Super Button may have been originally white-colored. Although this is more likely due to the fact that the Super Buttons were yet to be textured, as the white colors of the model are typical to that of models that have just received a UV map. Gallery ''Portal'' Pre-release File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Early Test Chamber 13, showing an untextured Super Button on the left. Retail File:Super_Button.jpg|Super Button as seen in Portal. File:Testchmb 05.jpg|Super Buttons in Test Chamber 05. File:Testchmb12.jpg|Cube on a Super Button in Test Chamber 12. File:Testchmb13.jpg|Super Buttons in Test Chamber 13. File:Testchmb14.jpg|Super Button in Test Chamber 14. File:Testchmb a 140008.jpg|Super Button in Test Chamber 18. File:Aperture Science red button.svg|Aperture Science logo featured on the small button, also featured as more faded on the Super Button. ''Portal 2'' Pre-release File:Potato 38.jpg|Concept art of the Super Button, revealed during the ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG. File:Potato 35.jpg|Concept art of a Weighted Storage Cube on a square variant of the Super Button, with a giant mousetrap, also revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Potato 60.jpg|Square variant of the Super Button in a Test Chamber, also revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Interactive stairs.jpg|Screenshot of the updated Portal 2 Super Button, seen through a blue portal placed in a decaying area of the Aperture Laboratories, with the remains of a Sentry Turret on the right. File:Pivot cube on button.jpg|Weighted Pivot Cube being placed on a Super Button. File:Square super button.jpg|20th century variant of the Super Button. Retail File:P2_button_heavyweight.jpg|The graphically improved Super Button as seen in Portal 2. File:P2_superbutton.jpg|Ditto. List of appearances *''Portal'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal'' ARG *''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' *''Portal 2'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' References Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Scott Klintworth designs